


Tobio. By Kei

by BlueDisquiet



Series: Nuclear Factor Cappa [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet
Summary: Tobio is about to leave for Italy. Kei films him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Nuclear Factor Cappa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Tobio. By Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff for Tsukikage day (9/Nov) uwu
> 
> I have a song for this. Listen on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2xWpQN1sTQB4Eo1AFoBAhn?si=-W7OMv-fRmOM5Y4bO36UnQ).

“Oh.. okay. Testing... Testing. Is this even on?” He mumbled, squinting at the lens of his camera. The recording indicator was blinking at the bottom of the screen, but his brain was too slow to register anything yet.

It wasn’t exactly his fault, seeing as how he'd just woken up pretty early. At least too early to try and work a smart camera as advanced as the one he was currently holding.

When he cracked open his eyes at god-knows-what O’clock this morning, his brain was a mush but he forced himself awake because he had a mission. He yawned and stretched silently, making sure not to disturb the person sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him.

The sun was chasing the darkness of the night away, tinting their bedroom in mesmerizing shades of orange and pink. It was a beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as the face he woke up to. He’d never woken up before him, so the knowledge of being the one who messed up with their morning routine was really amusing to him. 

Unbeknownst to the photographer, the camera was currently capturing the sleeping form on the bed, who had no idea he was being filmed at that particular moment. Or any moment, really, for the past three weeks. 

He knew his muse liked to wake up early to run in the mornings, then he’d come back home and they’d have a simple breakfast together. Whenever time permitted them to be together, they’d walk to the park or the store or whatever that was planned for the day. Or they would spend the day on the couch, arms and legs tangled together, completely oblivious of the world outside their bubble. And on 'lazy' days, they’d stay in their bedroom well past noon, not really sleeping but not really awake either.

He cherished all these moments, so he started to record them. Not everything was filmed, of course. That would have been impossible, seeing as how perceptive his muse was. Way too perceptive for his own good, in fact, but he captured enough to start a collection. 

He straightened up on the bed, and after making a mental note of the time, he turned the camera off, then back on again before pressing the video recording button, hoping to finish filming before his partner’s annoying alarm could ruin the peaceful moment. 

This time, he could tell the camera was recording so he turned it to his sleeping beauty, and for a moment, his breath caught at the sight.

His muse's chest was exposed, and he found himself distracted by its rhythmic rise and fall. The sheets they draped over themselves the night before were the only thing covering him from being completely nude in front of the camera. But that wasn’t the best part. No, the best part was the peaceful expression on his face. He looked so innocent, so young, and unguarded. As if all the skeletons he hid in the proverbial closet, all the secrets, all the burdens he carried, were an afterthought.

He wanted to engrave this in his memories, so he allowed himself to look a moment longer, his eyes lingering on the slightly parted lips, and the long lashes of his closed eyes, before he remembered the reason he’d woken up this early in the first place.

He cleared his throat, ”Uh, hi. So, it’s me again,” he turned the camera and waved awkwardly. “This is part 45 of the documentary that I still don’t have a proper name for.”

Turning the camera back around, “He doesn’t know I’ve been doing this for a few weeks now. I don’t know if I’ll tell him now or after he leaves.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m not even sure why I did it in the first place.” 

Ever since Tobio told him about his plan to join Ali Roma in Italy, Kei knew he was on borrowed time. Of course he supported his boyfriend’s decision, but the idea of being apart haunted him.

One day, while complaining to Yamaguchi and Yachi about the injustices of this world over coffee, his best friends had suggested he record their day-to-day lives to go back to whenever he felt lonely and the threads of nostalgia tugged at him. At the beginning, Kei scoffed at the idea, calling it sappy and borderline creepy, but now, sitting in the bedroom of their small apartment, with the day of Tobio's inevitable departure approaching every passing second, he really saw the wisdom behind that suggestion. 

So he started documenting everything without telling his boyfriend about it. He recorded as much as possible without being intrusive. Their meals, their shopping habits, the time they went on a run together, and that day when they had lunch together at Onigiri Miya, and when they invited Miwa and Akiteru over for dinner last weekend, and more and more and more. 

Suddenly, he had tapes upon tapes of his and Tobio’s daily life adventures, and today had the last missing piece he needed to complete his collection: Tobio, asleep, just as the sun was rising, just before he woke up for his morning run. 

He still hadn't looked at the footage yet, mostly because he was too afraid of saying or doing something that might influence Tobio's decision. That said, the idea of sitting down to watch Tobio go about his day as he secretly tried to film him elicited a smile from him. He moved the camera around the room, trying to capture the atmosphere entirely.

“Last night I helped him start packing. I think he’s more sad about it than I am, and I’m the one being left behind, but still —” He said, but then got interpreted all of a sudden.

“Kei...”

 _Crap_ , he thought, silently berating himself for not being careful. 

He was too deep in his thoughts and self-pity, he didn’t realize Tobio had heard him. Before he could even say anything, two strong arms pulled him over and he felt himself collide with the hard chest he was mesmerized about a few minutes ago. Luckily he managed to maneuver the camera out of the way before the impact. 

He tried to squirm away, but the arms holding him down tightened around his waist.

“I’m never leaving you behind.” Tobio’s voice was still raspy from sleep, but his eyes were wide open. "Don't you even dare to say that again."

He tried to move again, and this time, his captor allowed it. He propped himself up on an elbow so he could gaze at him properly. 

“Tobio I —“ He swallowed, softly shaking his head, “I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I said it like this. I know you’re not.”

The other didn't say anything, simply staring at Kei for a moment or two, before he relaxed and smiled softly, bringing their lips together for a quick kiss.

But then the smile turned into a smirk, and in less than a second, there were fingers at his side. His heart lurched at the unexpected sensation, and an undignified scream escaped from his throat.

“TOBIO STOP.” He begged but the fingers were persistent, touching and pressing and running quickly along his most ticklish spots.

His shaking form could barely keep the camera in his grip, so he tossed it to the side, making sure it landed away from them before he shrieked again, his free hand flailing frantically to peel himself away. 

“TOBIO —”, he pleaded again. There were tears swimming in his eyes, but he knew his words fell on deaf ears. He should have seen it coming. 

“I’m recording, Tobio. You’re gonna break the camera!” At that point, he could barely form coherent sentences between gasps and bouts of laughter. But mercifully, the arms loosened around him, long enough for him to make his escape.

He fell on his back, eyes closed shut as he struggled to catch his breath. As he turned his face to give Tobio a piece of his mind, his boyfriend pounced on him. 

Their positions were switched; Tobio was on top of him now, with his arms resting on either side of Kei's head, his strong hips pressing down tightly on him.

“Hi.” The athlete whispered, leaning so that their noses were brushing. Kei felt his cheek flush as he started up at him. He was never one to get flustered that easily, but something about this whole scene made his pulse quicken. 

“Hey.” He replied with a huff, kissing the tip of Tobio’s nose. 

“You know, I thought I was going running this morning, but I think I have a better work-out idea. Something we could both participate in, hmm?” His eyes traveled lower, and Kei suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Tobio rolled his hips, once, twice, then he leaned down to kiss him, this time properly, on the lips. They both moaned as their kiss turned heated, Kei’s fingers digging into the soft skin of his hips.

Distracted by their impromptu but passionate making out, he missed the sound of the camera’s low battery warning, and he felt Tobio tense up above him. 

His eyes shot open, and they pulled away from the kiss, blue eyes narrowing at the now dead camera. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s this all about or do I have to interrogate Yamaguchi?” Tobio asked, already untangling himself from Kei, before sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

Great, he just got cock-blocked by a freaking camera. Kei sighed deeply then looked back up. 

“I’ll tell you over breakfast?” He replied, already sensing that whatever idea Tobio had in mind for them was now completely forgotten. He got up and offered him his hand.

His boyfriend took his hand, and pulling himself up, then said, “Fine. But Kei, listen. I won’t ever leave you behind. Tell me you believe me.” 

Kei swallowed the lump in his throat. They weren’t really the talkative type. Both of them chose to rely on actions rather than words to express themselves. They didn’t even have a proper discussion about Tobio’s professional plans, or whether they were ready for a long distance relationship of this caliber. He figured that the right thing for him to do as Tobio's partner was to support him in whatever endeavor he chose to peruse. 

And yet… A small part of him, small and selfish, prayed every night that Tobio would wake up one day and change his mind. To tell him he withdrew his application. To assure him he wasn’t leaving him behind. 

Kei sighed, and nodded his head. “I believe you, Tobio. I really do.” He hoped Tobio could feel the sincerity in his voice. He didn’t just believe him. He believed _in_ him. 

But the truth was, they really should talk about this. It wasn't a light issue to be brushed aside.

Kei might have been a bit angry earlier at being cock-blocked, but now he was glad. Maybe this was the push he needed to approach that topic. 

After that, they dressed up silently, before shuffling to the kitchen, the camera long forgotten on the bed as they prepared their breakfast.

Kei didn’t know how to deal with it. The idea of waking up one day to an empty bed, of eating breakfast alone, of having no one to prepare curry for… It all sacred him so much he felt physically sick. He would learn, of course. He had to. But first, he had to tell Tobio how he felt about all of this.

Despite his melancholy, deep down, he knew they will be alright.

Tobio was leaving, yes. Tobio was going to be miles and miles away, yes. But it’s like they say, distance makes people love harder, and nobody loved Tobio harder than he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "Nuclear Factor Cappa" series that I'm currently writing on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kagetsukkii/). This story takes place somewhere in the future after Tobio and Kei get together. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MyraOiyama). 
> 
> Come say hi!!
> 
> Happy Tsukikage day 🌙👑


End file.
